<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Souviens-toi d'oublier by Alaiya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896515">Souviens-toi d'oublier</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya'>Alaiya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saint Seiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fate &amp; Destiny, Gen, Memory Loss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:09:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Il est d'inlassables malédictions que pourtant on ne cesse de combattre</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Souviens-toi d'oublier</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alake/gifts">Alake</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Prompt :</b> "If I told you the truth, you would regret asking."<br/><b>Disclaimer :</b> Masami Kurumada<br/><b>Note de l'auteur : </b> Exceptionnellement, la phrase de prompt apparaît au coeur du texte et non à son entame. Le texte s'inscrit dans l'interprétation exposée dans <a>"Laudanum"</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Il est l'heure.</p><p>Valentine est déjà reparti délivrer son message à ceux des autres spectres affectés comme lui à l'entrée des Enfers, le premier rempart, les premiers sacrifices.</p><p>Parce que Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne marche au milieu d'eux, de son pas ample et décidé, ils sont heureux d'avoir été désignés. Ils sourient à son approche, le saluent sur son passage, se congratulent alors qu'il s'éloigne, à l'idée de servir le Juge et à travers lui Hadès, leur père à tous.</p><p>Un père qui donne la mort, n'est-ce pas ironique... Les murmures fébriles d'excitation et d'impatience s'atténuent comme Rhadamanthe arpente les couloirs désormais vides et dont les hauts murs percés de loin en loin d'étroites meurtrières lui renvoient l'écho métallique de sa progression. Pandore est la voix de leur maître, elle transmet les consignes, elle ordonne et coordonne, elle surveille, aussi. Mais Pandore a disparu.</p><p>Il la retrouve au sommet de la tour ouest, dans ce qui a été les appartements de ses parents dont elle ne se rappelle pas mais où elle demeure pourtant. Rhadamanthe ne s'intéresse pas la disposition des meubles ni à la décoration des lieux qui ne varient pas. Jamais. Il ne l'a pas plus tôt aperçue que son front se plisse.</p><p>
  <em>Ainsi, c'est arrivé.</em>
</p><p>
  <span>Car cela, bien sûr, arrive toujours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elle lui tourne le dos, debout devant un petit bureau repoussé contre le mur en face de la porte. Sur la table, quelques feuillets jaunis par le temps où sont griffonnés des portraits. Le Juge n'a pas besoin de s'approcher pour les observer puisqu'il les connaît déjà : ici, une Pandore au même âge que celle qui s'est figée en l'entendant arriver, qu'une main a dessinée quelques deux cents ans plus tôt ; là, un homme dans la force de l'âge au regard ombrageux et à l'air féroce sous d'épais sourcils, vêtu comme au siècle dernier et qui lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soudain elle se retourne. Derrière elle, il aperçoit la boîte ouverte posée sur le bureau, la lueur de la lampe à pétrole se reflétant sur la serrure ouvragée qu'elle n'a pas eu besoin de forcer. Pandore en a vidé le contenu et s'écartant d'un pas, elle le désigne d'un geste dont la fébrilité incongrue voit les yeux du spectre se fermer l'espace d'un bref instant :</span>
</p><p>
  <span>« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qui sont ces gens ? »</span>
</p><p>Il ne répond pas, se contente de la dévisager, mesurant ses efforts pour lutter contre ce qui menace de vriller les certitudes qu'elle croit avoir. Sa résistance est chaque fois plus remarquable. Le combat cependant, est perdu d'avance et d'un geste, elle rassemble les documents pour s'en saisir et les brandir sous les yeux du Juge :</p><p>« Répondez-moi ! », ordonne-t-elle avec les ultimes lambeaux de l'autorité dont elle se croit investie avant, cette fois, de crier, face au silence qu'il lui oppose :</p><p>« Qui sont-ils ?! »</p><p>La voix de Pandore vient de se briser.</p><p>
  <em>Enfin.</em>
</p><p>« Si je vous disais la vérité, vous regretteriez votre question. »</p><p>Les carnets et les croquis qu'elle tient à pleines mains et qu'elle lui tend en vain avec insistance, échappent à ses doigts tremblants. Ils se dispersent sur le sol d'où le vent glacé qui s'engouffre par les croisées brisées à l'issue des derniers combats les soulève ; ils s'envolent à travers la pièce, les mots et les visages disparaissent.</p><p>Encore.</p><p>Devant Rhadamanthe qui n'a pas bougé, Pandore vacille, tente sans succès de se raccrocher au bureau et dans sa chute qui la précipite à genoux sur les dalles froides, entraîne la boîte devant laquelle le Juge l'a surprise. Le coffre de bois tombe sur un coin ; il se brise avec un craquement net dans le silence.</p><p>De l'humaine, il ne voit que la longue chevelure aussi noire que l'aile du corbeau, qui dissimule ses traits tantôt bouleversés. Elle se souvient, devine-t-il. Cette révélation n'est pas nouvelle pour lui qui n'oublie jamais rien. En plus de deux mille ans, celle que le destin a condamnée à renaître sans cesse a ouvert la boîte, à chaque fois. Et s'est rappelée, à chaque fois.</p><p>Alors qu'elle relève peu à peu la tête, le voile obscur de ses cheveux glisse sur ses épaules. Il la voit qui contemple les débris du coffre éparpillés autour de sa jupe dont l'anthracite se fond désormais dans le petit matin grisâtre.</p><p>« Il ne me reste rien à regretter. »</p><p>Sa voix est à l'image de ce qu'est redevenu son visage : une humanité dépourvue d'inflexion, dont le cours de l'existence assujettie à un destin sans début ni fin, s'écoule dans un lit cent fois parcouru jusqu'à intercepter le vide et y sombrer.</p><p>Les yeux dorés du Juge demeurent rivés sur elle qui le dévisage en retour tandis qu'il réfléchit. Tentera-t-il de nouveau de la sauver ? Il a si souvent essayé, et toujours échoué. Si elle n'a d'autre choix que de renaître, lui n'a d'autre choix que de la voir mourir. Encore et encore. Il n'y a rien qui puisse empêcher l'inévitable de s'accomplir. Et puis, ce n'est qu'une mortelle, un outil parmi d'autres dont son seigneur Hadès a l'habitude d'user à sa guise lorsque les temps lui sont favorables. Rhadamanthe sait ce que lui est Pandore ; il sait aussi ce qu'elle ne lui est pas.</p><p>Et pourtant.</p><p>Ses ailes tranchent l'espace et le silence comme il pose un genou à terre devant elle et que son regard plonge dans celui qu'il a appris à connaître par cœur au fil des siècles. Il décèle son trouble soudain quand elle le <em>reconnaît</em>. Les yeux de la jeune fille s'agrandissent, ses lèvres s'entrouvrent ; les portes de sa mémoire ont cédé pour déverser en elle ses existences innombrables et identiques.</p><p>« En êtes-vous bien certaine ? »</p><p>Elle frémit mais ses joues se colorent d'un rose aussi pâle que ses lèvres alors que l'humanité affleure sous sa peau de porcelaine.</p><p>Si ce n'est pour son seigneur et maître qu'il a juré de servir jusqu'à la nuit des temps, alors c'est pour cet instant que Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne, étoile céleste de la férocité et juge des Enfers inlassablement se dresse face à l'armée d'Athéna lorsque le temps en est venu : toucher du doigt ce miracle cruel qu'est la vie.</p><p>« Qui suis-je ? » Murmure-t-elle sous les iris dorés qui la dévorent. « Et vous ? Qui êtes-vous ? »</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>